parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
TheLastDisneyToon's Wooden Thomas and Friends Remake 3: Percy and the Carnival (Michael Brandon)
Here is TheLastDisneyToon's third Thomas and Friends remake, told by Michael Brandon for the US. Cast Percy and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) *Edward *James *Percy *Toby *Emily *Sir Topham Hatt *Thomas *Henry *Gordon *Annie and Clarabel *Hard at Work Percy *Troublesome Trucks *Cabooses *The Chinese Dragon *Coaches Special Guests *Bluebell *Lord of the Isles *Typhoon *Metropolian Tank Engine Coming Up Next *Percy Transcript Percy and the Carnival (Michael Brandon-US) *Narrator: Percy and The Carnival. It was a beautiful morning on the Island of Sodor. (the scene opens with Bluebell hauling two red and yellow coaches and a caboose and passing Lord of the Isles hauling three red and yellow coaches) All the engines were very excited. It was the day of Sir Topham Hatt's carnival. (as Typhoon goes by, hauling the Canadian Pacific Royal Hudson coach, Flying Scotsman's Express coaches, and Polar Express's coaches, Metropolian Tank Engine passes by, hauling some freight cars and a caboose) Children would be coming from far and wide. (children are seen) There was to be a special visit from the Chinese Dragon. (The Chinese Dragon is shown) Percy was delighted. (Percy puffs along) He thought the Chinese Dragon was the most exciting thing of all. Sir Topham Hatt arrived at Tidmouth. (Sir Topham Hatt is at Tidmouth Sheds) He had come to give the engines their jobs. Edward was to pull the carousel, (Edward is pleased) Henry the roller coaster, (Henry smiles with glee) Gordon the carnival people, (Gordon is proud) Toby the bumper cars, (Toby is delighted) James and Emily (James and Emily are smirking and cheerful) were to pull the ferris wheel. *Sir Topham Hatt: And Thomas... *Narrator: Boomed Sir Topham Hatt. *Sir Topham Hatt: ...you are to collect the fireworks and the Chinese Dragon. (Thomas is happy) *Percy: What's my job, sir? *Narrator: Asked Percy hopefully. *Sir Topham Hatt: You are to collect coal from the coaling plant. You must fill all the hoppers at the stations. *Narrator: Ordered Sir Topham Hatt. *Sir Topham Hatt: A railway can't run without coal. *Narrator: He added. *Sir Topham Hatt: This is a very important job. *Narrator: Sir Topham Hatt left and all the engines were excited. All except Percy. (Edward, Henry, Gordon, Toby, James, Emily, and Thomas are impressed, except a tired Thomas) *Percy: Coal? *Narrator: He sighed. And he watched his friends leave for their exciting jobs. (the engines leave) Percy felt very left out. (a tired Percy is upset) Percy chuffed sadly over to the coaling plant. (a tired Percy puffs along) This didn't feel like an important job of all. When Percy arrived, he could see a long line of freight cars. (a tired Percy arrives at the coaling plant to see eight coal cars and a caboose) *Percy: (tired) I wish I was pulling something exciting. *Narrator: Grumbled Percy. *Percy: (tired) Not boring old coal cars. *Narrator: Percy buffered up and pulled out of the depot. (Percy couples up to the eight coal cars and a caboose) Percy stopped at a signal by a school. (Percy stops) Toby puffed past pulling a load of bumper cars. (Toby, hauling Henrietta, three boxcars, and a caboose carrying the bumper cars) The children in the playground clapped and cheered. Then, Edward chuffed by with the carousel. (Edward puffs along, six freight cars and a caboose carrying the carousel) The children cheered even louder. Percy thought that Toby and Edward were having a wonderful time. Then, an idea flew into his funnel. (Percy is uncoupled from his coal cars) *Percy: Maybe Toby and Edward need some help. Helping my friends is much more important than delivering coal. *Narrator He wheeshed. So Percy didn't deliver the coal. (Percy puffs away) He left his coal cars and he steamed after his friends as quickly as he could. (Percy stops) Toby and Edward stopped at a red signal. Percy puffed up alongside. *Percy: Do you need any help? *Narrator: He tooted hopefully. *Toby: No thank you, Percy. *Narrator: Puffed Toby. *Edward: We can do it. *Narrator: Chuffed Edward. Percy was disappointed. (a tired Percy is disappointed) Further up the line, Percy saw Emily and James. (Percy puffs and catches up with Emily and James, who are hauling eight freight cars and a caboose, that are carrying the Ferris wheel) They were taking a ferris wheel. *Percy: That looks like fun. *Narrator: Tooted Percy. *Percy: I'm sure they'll need some help. *Narrator: Percy caught up with James and Emily. *Emily: This is going to be the biggest wheel ever. *Narrator: Puffed Emily. Emily and James were having a splendid time, but James and Emily didn't need help either. (as Emily and James puff away, a tired Percy is upset) Percy was upset. (Percy puffs up and meets up with Gordon hauling two red and yellow Express coaches) Then, Percy saw Gordon waiting at a junction. Gordon was pulling the carnival people. (a tired Percy is worried) But he didn't need any help either. Percy saw Henry crossing the bridge. Henry was happily pulling the roller coaster. (Henry puffs over the viaduct, hauling four freight cars and a caboose carrying the Roller Coaster) Finally, Percy saw Thomas waiting at a signal. He was carrying the fireworks and the Chinese Dragon. (Percy puffs up and meets up with Thomas, hauling six freight cars and a caboose carrying the Chinese Dragon) *Percy: That looks like the most fun of all. *Narrator: Gasped Percy. But Thomas didn't need any help. Percy was more disappointed than ever. (a tired Percy puffs along) Then, there was trouble. Percy had spent so much time trying to help everyone else that he hadn't delivered any coal. Percy saw James. He looked very sad. (Percy sees James) *James: There's no coal at the stations. *Narrator: He wheeshed. *James: We've all run out of coal. *Percy: Bust my boiler! *Narrator: Cried Percy. *Percy: If the engines don't get some coal, the carnival won't open. All the children will be sad and it's all my fault. *Narrator: Percy knew what he had to do. He had to pick up his cars and deliver the coal as quickly as he could. Percy wheeshed all over the island delivering coal to his friends. (Percy collects the coal cars and a caboose and runs all around the island and filling everyone up with coal that the engines are back at work once again) Soon everyone's boilers were bubbling and their pistons were pounding. The engines were back on track. Everything was ready just in time. (Percy finishes his work and joins everyone) Percy finished his last delivery of coal and arrived at the carnival as the fireworks began. Rockets soaring, the band played and the Chinese Dragon danced. All the children were delighted. *Percy: Sir Topham Hatt was right. *Narrator: Tooted Percy. *Percy: Delivering coal is a very important job. Coming Up Next *Percy's wheels pound the rails. Category:TheLastDisneyToon